The present invention relates to a surgical saw blade and corresponding clamp.
Orthopaedic procedures often require the use of powered bone saws. Commonly used is the oscillating saw which rapidly moves a flat, plate-like blade through an arc in front of the saw body. These powered saws operate at high speed and with large blade loads. Therefore, it is important that the blade be coupled to the saw in such a way as to eliminate, as far as possible, relative motion between the blade and the saw since such motion results in vibration, wear, heat and power loss.